Love, Friendship, And Tourture
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: Shay goes to Ryou's school in Japan, Sai and Bakura go out, Shay and Ryou go out? R&R (Shay: Its better than it sounds) I NOW HAVE FAITH AND ARWEN (Not from LOR) IN THE STORY!!! Ch.5 up! ^_^ Sorry for the wait!
1. Wait, what's with the fighting?

Shay: Hello! I didn't get many reviews on my last story, but for those few reviewers, I decided to write a sequel.^_^ Well, actually, I was going to anyway. But, Thank you to those who reviewed! ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm 12, write stories, have 4 friends, and talk to my self. Come ON people! And if I owned it, then there would be A LOT more episodes. And most the authors here would make the episodes! I'm rambling, on with the story!^_^  
  
  
  
_________________________________Lets say, that every one is in school, being loud and noisy, and the Yami's go to school too. Kay? Kay.^_^

Ryou sat with his head in his hand. He had been staring off into space for quit some time. The teacher, (I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so lets just say that it's a Girl who's name is Mrs. Kerri.^_^) came in and quieted every one down. 

"Class, in your desks!" No one listened, "NOW!!" Okay, NOW they listened. Once everyone was in there desks she spoke again. "Now, we have a new student today, she's not from around here, so treat her kindly." (I know I make her sound like a kindergarten teacher, but BARE with me here!)

The teacher side-stepped and the door slowly swung open. A girl walked in, she had long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She didn't wear the school uniform, (I wouldn't either.) instead, she wore a black T-Shirt, black bellbottoms and a black jacket. She was looking down, making eye contact with no one. Not even Mrs. Kerri. 

Mrs. Kerri looked at the girl, "Well? Are you going to tell us what your name is?"

"Well," The girl said, not even looking up, "My name is Shay. Shay Strife."

* * * * * * Ryou POV* * * * * 

As soon as I heard that name I lifted my head up. Oh my god! (Hey, I'm good at writing in Shay, and Sai's POV, and maybe Bakura. Ryou is like, TOTALLY opposite of them.) 

Was that…Shay? Shaylien? It couldn't be! She ran away when she lived with me and my father…

* * * * Shay's POV* * * * * 

I looked at the ground, there was no WAY I was making eye contact with anyone. What if someone used to live in England? They would see my face, and then tell there parents, and what if they knew Ryou? They would call and tell him, and then…EEK!

You exaggerate WAY to much.

……It could happen.

And besides, WHAT are you worried about? That boy is such a wuss, he's either gay, or a woman.

Sai!

What? Well, what are you worried about?

Well…Do you remember that night when he went berserk?

Yes. 

That's why! He hit me, and it hurt!

Well duh. You got hit.

………Shut up.

"Ms. Strife? Are you okay?" I herd the teacher talk to me. I just nodded, still keeping my head down. "Well, then go take a seat in the back of the class." I looked up just so I could see where I was going. My eyes went wide, Aww crap!

Sai!

God! What?

I-Its Ryou! I didn't know he moved here!

Yeah, so what?

What if he's still…evil?

Evil? My dark side cocked an eye brow.

What? He was!

Sai rolled her dark violet eyes. Yeah, sure. 

He hit me!

Shay, come one! He probably didn't mean it!

Sai……Be serious.

I am!!

And I'M serious! Do you know what it feels like to be hit by the person you live with?

Yes.

A friend?

Never had any, never will.

I thought for a while. Okay, how about some one you love? ……Opps.

Sai stared at me. Then, she slowly said: …You like him, don't you?

I bit my lip. Yeah, I guess so. Your gonna make fun of me now, ain't ya?

Sai just sat there in her soul room. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Just sit down before people get suspicious.

"Oh…right." I started to walk to the back of the room. But, I HAD to be clumsy, and trip. 'Crap!' I caught my self, but the pendent fell out of my shirt. Uh…oops? 

I just sat there. I got up, and scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Heheh…Opps." I went to sit down but the teacher put a hand on my shoulder, "That is a very pretty neck lace, where did you get it?"

Smooth move slick.

……Shut up.

"Shay? Are you alright?" I snapped my attention to the teacher, "uh…yeah, I'm fine! ^_^"

"Man, she acts like you, Joey."

"Hahaha…very funny Tristen."

I looked at the class. I saw that the two boys whispering were a boy with a lot of blond hair, and a boy with sharp, literally sharp, pointy brown hair. I stuck my tongue out at them. 

The teacher looked surprised. "Ms. Strife, are you going to tell us were you got your necklace or not?" Alright! Alright! Jeez, ya crazy flower! 

"Okay…Well…I um. Long story?"

Okay, That's it! I'm coming out!

Sai, no!

To late. A slight breeze came in through the window. The teacher went to shut it, and turned back to me. "Well. That was quit odd." She put on a sugary sweet smile and said, "Well?"

"I um…Its kinda hard to explain, I can't explain it to well."

"Well, I can." The whole class turned there attention to the door. In the door way was my yami, Sai. She had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail like mine, but she had red tips. She had on a pair on tight leather pants, a red tube top, and a black jacket tied around her waist. 

"Heheh. Thank you SO much, Sai! No, I really mean it." 

"Your welcome, Shay." I knew she could catch my sarcasm, but she just HAD to mock me. I folded my arms. Sai walked in and sat on the teachers desk.

Mrs. Kerri looked at me. "Uh, Shay? Is this your sister?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Sai did first . 

"Ha! Good one. I'm WAY to old to be her sister." Mrs. Kerri looked at Sai, who looked like a regular 17 yr old. It was always like that. When I was 12, she was 14, when I turned 15, she looks 17. "Well, who are you then?"

Sai smirked. "I am her dark side, a yami if you want to call it that." 

"Great…any questions class?" A boy with spiky tri-colored hair raised his hand. "How did you get trapped in the necklace?"  


Sai's eyes grew dark. She leaned back and shut her eyes. "Well, It happened 5,000yrs ago. I was a gypsy, tomb robber in training. My teacher was the greatest tomb robber in all of Egypt. One night, we went to rob the biggest thing in all of Egypt, The Pharaoh's Tomb."

I Looked out in the class and just noticed something, right next to Ryou there was a boy who looked just like him!! Well, almost. He was about 3cm. Taller and had dark looking eyes. Then Right next to the tri-colored haired boy, an exact double! Well…Okay, he had crimson eyes and the boy had violet. And he was taller than the boy, about two feet taller! And he didn't look to happy…

"So," Sai went on, "We hid behind the plant when no other than the Pharaoh himself walked in. He found us, and trapped Akifa's soul in the Millennium Ring." Some kids looked at Ryou. "And then, that evil, despicable man trapped my soul in This, The Millennium Pendent."

"You liar!" Every one turned to look at the taller, tri-colored boy. There was something unusual about him…Ahh! There was an eye glowing on his forehead! "That's a lie and you know it!!"

The smaller boy tried to calm him down, "Yami, calm down…"

"I can't Yugi, that gypsy is a liar! She begged me to trap her soul in that pendent!"

Sai stood up, the pendent started to glow. "YOU! YOU'RE PHARAOH YU-GI-OH!!!!" I ran up to Sai. "Sai! Calm down! It happened 5,000yrs ago!" She ignored me, and kept on screaming. "You trapped Akifa's soul! Why did you!? I'll kill you!" She ran over to him, but the Ryou-looking boy grabbed her. 

"Let me go! I'll kill him! He hurt Akifa!"

"Saiagami! Its me!" Sai looked up and saw the boy. Her eyes went wide. "……Akifa?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Shay: Dang! That was loooooooong! I bet it sucked to.

Rou: No it didn't.

Joey &Tristen: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Sai: -_-'

Bakura: Oh well, at least I got to see Sai again.

Sai: ^_^

Shay: Well, this chapter sucked. PLEASE review! 

PS: I hope you liked it Yamachan!


	2. Confusing is Confusing!

Shay: Hi! ^_^  
  
Sai:………

Shay: Sorry, she really didn't like how I made her go crazy. Well, I hope you like this story, I know that its cheap so far, but I'm not good at writing!

Ryou: Yes you are.

Shay: ^_^ Thank You Ryou-Kuns! ^_^

Ryou: Uh-Oh…Shay does not own YuGiOh!

Shay: Yeah…If I did, Ryou and Bakura would be MINE!!  


Ryou &Bakura: o_O;

************************************

Setting: After School, Shay is sitting on the curb with Sai. Light snow is falling and the sky is gray.

"I can't believe that you did that! You nearly decked that kid!" 

My Yami was pacing the ground. She stopped for a moment, "He's not a kid, he's a 5,000yr old Pharaoh!" Then, went back to pacing.

I growled and put my head in my hands. 'She is so frustrating…' Shay thought.

"Besides," Sai said, "How can you be afraid of a wuss like that?"

I looked up, "You saw what he did to me that one night."

Sai looked down, "Hai, Aibou. Gomen Nanasai." I waved it off, "Its okies."

"Okies?" I turned around to see the same blond haired boy that I saw in the class behind me, "What language is that?"

I glared at him, "Why would you wanna know? To torment me?" He scratched the back of his neck, "Nah, forget about it."

Sai snorted, the boy looked at her, "What's so funny, huh!?" Sai looked at him, "Oh, nothing…"

The boy snorted, and folded his arms. "Yeah, throw on of your fits Joey…" Joey turned to the boy with the pointy brown hair, "What's that supposed at mean Tristen!?"

A girl with short brown hair stepped between them, "Both you!! Stop!" She looked at me, and smiled, "Hi, my names Tea, and these are my friends Joey, Tristen, Yugi, and…"

"Baka Pharaoh?" My yami finished for her. The boy who had the glowing eye looked at her, "What?" I stepped up before they could even get into a fight, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

The boy turned his crimson eyes on me, "I guess, what would you like to know?"

Hehehehe…I took a breath, "Canyoutellmehowyougotthatwierdeyetoglowonyouforehead? CauseitwasreallycoolandIwannaknowhowyoudidit,areyouamagicianorsomething??Howdidyoudoit? HOWDIDYOUDOIT!?!?!?"

"Whoa! Breath, kid, Breath!!" Joey started to pat my back, I took a reeeeally deep breath and looked at them. "…Hi! ^_^"

I heard a very, very familiar laugh. I turned around, and started looking to see who laughed. Finally, I saw a boy with silver hair…Brown eyes…and an ancient ring around his neck…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

* * * * * * * YUGI POV* * * * * * * *

Shay screamed and bolted off down the street. The girls yami looked in her direction, "Shay!! SHAY!! Oh, no…" She turned around angrily and looked at Ryou, even though his yami was laughing. 

"Agh!!" The girl then turned around yelling "Shay! Aibou! Come Back!"

Joey looked at Ryou, "Man, what did ya do? You've only met her today."

Ryou shook his head, "No…" He explained the whole story to us. Who her parents died, his dad giving them the millennium items, and her running away. "And that night, I got home and she was…" Ryou stopped, and turned to his yami, "You did that!!"

Everyone looked at Bakura, "What? I didn't do anything!"

Ryou stepped up to him, "Hai yami, you did…Remember?" Bakura looked at the ground, "Hai…I remember…"

Ryou turned and ran off. Leaving everyone _very_ confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shay: I bet I left some of you pretty confused too. To find out what Bakura did, then read my story 'Please Ryou…Stop.'

Sai: …What the hell happened!?

Shay: See, told ya it was confusing. Well, Review!

Hai: Yes

Aibou: Partner

Gomen Nanasai: I'm very sorry

Baka: Idiot! ^_^


	3. Run! Run! As fast as you can, you can't ...

Shay: Hi! Sorry the last chapter was so confusing, I hope you like this one! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ Shay POV ~ *

I herd Sai behind me, I didn't care, I just kept running. Crap, I was running out of breath…I was never a good runner…

Finally, Sai caught up to me. "Got ya!" She grabbed me around the waist, tackling me to the cold, wet ground. I was struggling, "LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!! AHHH!" Then I realized, Sai was right in front of me. "Thanks for helping me catch her."

"No prob." I recognized the voice as Joeys, both him and Tristen lifted me to my feet, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi came running up. As soon as I saw people running at me, I panicked.

_There coming for me…There gonna get me! HELP!_

I struggled. Trying to get out of Joeys grip. Damn, he was strong!

The next thing I knew, Ryou was in front of me, "Shay!" He lifted my chin up, "Shay…"

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, "R-Ryou…No…" Ryou had tears in his own eyes now, "Shay…Listen, let me explain." 

I nodded, "Okay, fine…"

Yugi looked at us, "Well, you shouldn't here, this looks awkward."

I nodded again; Joey and Tristen were restraining me, and there was a bunch of kids who all looked alike standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Okay, come on, we, can go to my grandfathers game shop."

My eyes widened, games? GAMES! "GAMES! GAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMES!!!!!!!!"

I started jumping up and down, everyone looked at me. "…What? I LOVE GAMES!!!!!!!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * SAI * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Shay started running around in circles, we all sweat dropped. Yugi was the first to speak, "Well, lets go then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay: Well, there's that chapter. In the next chapter I'll be at home, so I don't have to explain. If you were confused at any part, e-mail me and I'll do my best to explain. Ja Ne. ^_~ Sorry this chapter was so short. E-MAIL IF YOU ARE CONFUSED! Usangi102@hotmail.com


	4. Chat room!

Shay: Hi! ^_^ Lets say Ryou all ready explained the whole complicated thing to Shay, and if you want to know what happens, READ MY OTHER STORY!! Just go to my Boi and click on it, thanks! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Setting: Shay is on her computer, typing to her friend

Shay: Lost Lonely Soul

Emmi: Sk8ter Girl

Lost lonely Soul says: Hi Emmi.

Sk8ter Girl says: Hi Shay. ^_^

Lost Lonely Soul: Guess what happened today.

Sk8ter Girl: Um…What?

Lost Lonely Soul: Ya know the boy I told you I used to live with?

Lost Lonely Soul: I go to his school now.

Sk8ter Girl: O_O

Lost Lonely Soul: But, ya know what?

Sk8ter girl: What?

Lost Lonely Soul: He has a Millennium Item too. AND A yami

Sk8ter Girl: No way!

Lost Lonely Soul: Yeah! And his yami and Sai used to date

Sk8ter Girl: Freaky…

Lost Lonely Soul: But…Ya know what?

Sk8ter Girl: What?

Lost Lonely Soul: I think I like him now.

Sk8ter Girl: ….

Lost Lonely Soul: What?

Sk8ter Girl: How on, brb. My mom's calling me.

Lost Lonely Soul: Okay.

Sai walked in my room, "Talking to Emmi?" I nodded "Tell her I said hi." I nodded again, and my computer blinked, informing me I had an instant message.

Sk8ter Girl: OMG!!

Lost Lonely Soul: What!? What happened? *gasp* Did the pixies come!?!

Sk8ter Girl: lol, no.

Sk8ter Girl: My parents just told me that were moving!

Lost Lonely Soul: YAY! …That's good right?

Sk8ter Girl: Yup. ^_^ Guess where were moving?

Lost Lonely Soul: Where?

Sk8ter Girl: …DOMINO CITY, JAPAN!!

Lost Lonely Soul: YOU JOKING!!

Sk8er Girl: Nope! ^_^ Well, I g2g pack.

Lost Lonely Soul: Why? When ya leaving?

Sk8ter Girl: in two days

Lost Lonely Soul: ^____^

Sk8ter Girl: Cool huh! Well, maybe we can meet at the Local Mall or something.

Lost Lonely Soul: ^___________^

Sk8ter Girl: I take that as a yes.

Sk8ter Girl: Well, see ya!

Lost Lonely Soul: Ja Ne.

Sk8ter Girl: Ja Ne, oh, tell Sai I said Hi.

Lost Lonely Soul: I will, she says hi back.

Sk8ter Girl: Kay. Bye! ^_^

Sk8ter Girl has left the chat room

I closed the window and got up to tell Sai the good news. Wow, maybe things were turning my way after all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay: Well, that's it for right know. Read and Review, kay? Ja Ne! ^_~


	5. Over the school yard and through town ha...

Shay: Chapter five! ^_^

Sai: Man…you suck! 

Shay: I know…;_;

Ryou: Aww, don't cry Shay.

Shay: Okay! ^_^

Bakura and Sai: -_-;

Shay: YIPPIES!!! ^_^ In this chapter, my friend Emmi will come in! ^_______^

Ryou: ^_^

Sai: ^_^

Bakura: …

Shay: …AND Secret! ^_^

Bakura: ^__^

Sai: Grr…

Bakura: o_o

Shay: Err…MAYBE we should start the fic now…

Disclaimer: NO ONE has noticed that I haven't put on of these, huh? Maybe because you people are smart and know I don't own YuGiOh! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ 

A light blanket of snow covered the sidewalk. With eleven days to Christmas, the streets were decked with holly, lights, and…Reindeer? I see…

I looked up as a snowflake hit my nose and melted, the sky was a dark gray, and snow started falling from the sky. I yanked my school uniform skirt down, the damn school had started making me and Sai wear them… Sai really didn't care, she just thought the colors were tacky.

I started walking on school grounds. I felt a snowball hit the back of my neck, "Ow!" I spun around. Joey and Tristen were laughing. "Oh, ya think that's funny? Pretty weird hearing a shark and a puppy dog laughing."

They stopped laughing, and Joey curled his fist in a ball, "What's dat supposta mean!?" I laughed and threw a ball of snow at Joey, hitting him square in the face. We all stood there for a while, and then started laughing again.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" We turned around to see Yugi and his yami. Yugi had a pair of blue ear-muffs on, along with mittens and a scarf. Yami had on a black turtle neck. I stood up, "Nothing…Heheheheh…"

Sai came out of the pendent, "Hey…" She caught sight of Yami, "Nice…" Yami's cheeks went rosy, but blamed it on the cold. 

Yugi looked around, "Hey, do you guys know where Tea and Ryou are?" Tristen walked up, "Tea said she was sick, and staying home today." Everyone looked at me, expecting me to say where Ryou was. "What?" 

"Well," Yugi said, "Do you know where Ryou is?" I shrugged, hell, how was I supposed to know? I heard a beeping noise come from my back pack. Yeah! E-Mail!! ^_^ I took a laptop out of my pack, opened it up, and clicked on the message.

To: "Shay" Usangi102@hotmail.com

From: "Faith" Sk8ter_Gurl@hotmail.com

Time Sent: 6:18am December, 14 2002

Hey Shay! ^_^ I'm writing this on the plane, we should be at Domino City within an hour. My brothers been there before, so I know where the mall is. Maybe we could meet there at about…two thirty? E-Mail me back and tell me, kay? Oh! And bring some friends! I love new people…Opps, damn flight attendants, I g2g, Ja Ne! ^_~

"Emmi" AKA Faith 

"…Whose Faith?" I turned around to see everybody, {Especially Joey} reading over my shoulder. "She's a friend…" I clicked on the reply button and typed back:

To: "Faith" Sk8ter_Gurl@hotmail.com

From: "Shay" Usangi102@hotmail.com

Time: 7:43am December 14, 2002

Hiyas Emmi! ^_^ Shhh…I'm typing this at school, Hehehehe….

Coolie! ^_^ MALLMALLMALLMALLMALL!!! ^_^ Okay, two is the time we get out of school, so we could meet then. How about…in the Coffee Shop? Would that work? Oh, Sai says hi. And sure! I can bring my friends…Ahh! SorrybutIhavetogoandifIdon'tthenI'llgetmylaptoptakenawayBYE! Ja Ne! ^_~

Lonely Lost Soul AKA "Shay"

I looked over at my new friends. "So," I said, "Do ya think you might wanna go to the mall after school?" 

Yugi smiled, "Sure! It sounds like a great idea." I smiled. I looked over at Yami who really wasn't saying to much…Psh, anti-social person's…

Hehehehe…I just got a wicked idea…"Hey, you gonna come along Yami?" He looked at me, "You might be interested…" The cocky Paa Ra raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?…Why is that?"

I smirked, "Cause Emmi has a millennium item."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Yami looked at me like I was insane, "How? What one? Does she have a spirit!?" He stopped and started mumbling stuff in Egyptian. "Yeah, she has a spirit…" He looked at me, "You might know her." Yami was about to say more when Ryou and Bakura walked up.

Ryou waved, "Hey guys!" I said a short 'hey', and went back to my laptop, which was more interesting than people now. I heard Bakura walk over to Sai and spin her around. They started going out ever since Sai found out Bakura was Ryou's yami. Complicated, yes. We went inside, finally…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ 

Everyone started walked in and started talking, dueling, same old thing. Man…I'm BORED! _ School sucks…BURN ALL THE SCHOOLS! Heheheheh…

"Hey," I looked around and saw Ryou sitting down next to me, "hey…" Hey, I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't wanna talk to anyone right now. I went back to my computer, "What are ya doing?" 

"Nothing, just messin around." I had a drawing program opened. The truth was, I was making a poster. I had a bunch of old pictures from my mom and dad, and a few with foster families. There were some with Ryou and Tokashu, but mostly just bits and pieces of a bunch of stupid stuff.

Ryou looked over at thye screen. I turned it so he could see, he pointed at a picture, "Hey, I remember that." He as pointing at a picture of us when we were twelve, it was Christmas, and the picture was showing us in front of a tree with brightly colored lights and bulbs. The tree was set in a log cabin that Ryou's grandfather had built.

The kids were still in there pajamas. Ryou had on some green plaid bottoms and a white tee shirt, while I was wearing some plaid boxer shorts and a black tee shirt. We were each holding a present, Ryou had gotten a book on Ancient Nubia, and I was holding a copy of Final Fantasy IX (9). 

I smiled, "Yeah…I loved that cabin. It was fun." Just as I finished my sentence, Mrs. Kerri walked in. Damn crazy flower…

The red-headed flower named "Kerri" had on a long green dress, and a smile on her face. "The last day of school for the year!" She announced happily. The class cheered, and she continued, "Yes, today is the last day you will see your teachers for the rest of the year…" we cheered louder. YIPPIE! No more pencils, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks…Hehehehe…

The rest of the day flew by along with Bakura blowing up his desk in chemistry, Yami sending his history book to the shadow realm for being 'inaccurate', and Sai decking a kid who tripped her to look up her skirt…Why today and not the first day we came here you ask? Easy…It happens every day…-_-; Right now I'm sitting in math…damn, I hate it… 

Five more minutes, five more minutes, five more minutes…GO YOU DAMN CLOCK! GO!!

Yeah!! The bell! ^__^ I gathered my things and walk out the door, Sai walked out with Bakura, and then everyone else came out. I gathered up a ball of snow, walked up behind Ryou, and…Hehehehe…

"Ahhh!!" The snow ball slid down his shirt, "Not funny!" he turned around and looked at me. I started whistling as innocently as I could…Great, I'm busted. Ryou just looked at me, and…laughed?

Okay, now this was annoying me…"What? Why are you laughing?!" He laughed harder, "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~RYOU~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~

I just kept on laughing, attracting attention from passer by's, "Do you remember," I managed to choke out, "That one Christmas when we were 13?" 

Shay smiled, "Yeah…The year when we hid your dad's house keys in that snowman we built?"

"And it was dressed up like a Pharaoh?" Shay laughed harder. Yami looked at us confused. "What was dressed up like a Pharaoh?"

Shay looked at him, "Oh, one year when I lived with Ryou and Tokashu, we made a snowman, and it was dressed up with beads and we used lemonade to make it look golden…" Shay held her chin in thought, "…that snowman got some pretty unnecessary attention…"

Everyone started to laugh, I looked at Shay as we started walking down the stairs, Shay stood there. "Shay, are you coming?"

Shay looked up, "Just a sec," She stepped back and skipped one step, then two, and then…She hit a patch of ice.

"Ahh!" Shay fell,"Look out!" I yelled, and dived…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~SHAY~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ 

Ryou dived and caught me. We tumbled on the ground for a minute, I shut my eyes. When we stopped, I opened my eyes. I was on the ground staring up into a pair of big, soft brown eyes, framed by silver hair. Wow…Ryou's eyes are really deep, and soft…

I was pulled out of my trance by cay calls and hoots from various students. Ryou went pink and got up, "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Its…alright…" I was still spaced out by his eyes. I got up, and walked towards my friends. "Are we going, or not?" I looked at Sai and nodded, "Yeah, were going."

"Then lets go!" I nodded again and we all left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ 

We went home and changed before we got to the mall, I was wearing a black turtle neck tee shirt and dark jeans. Sai was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight black tube top with black Go-Go boots…And Bakura was drooling all over her…Ew…

We walked to the coffee shop to see only one person sitting at a table. I walked over to her, "Faith?" 

She looked up, "Shay?" I nodded, she stood up, "Wow! Hi!"

Faith had long midnight black hair with light blue bangs. She was about two inches taller than Yugi, and was wearing platform shoes. Faith had a weird out fit…A pair of big flirt pants and a skirt top that had a slit up to her thigh, and a white shirt underneath. (A/N: Did I describe it okay? If not, I can redo it!)

Joey walked up behind me, "Whoa, ghetto girl!"

Faith smiled, "Yep!" She looked at me, "Wow! Is that your pendant?"

I looked down at my Millennium Pendent, "Yeah…That's what Sai lives in."

"Speaking of which," Faith said, "Where is Sai?" I turned around and pointed to her. Faith smiled, "Yeah, Secret likes leather and sleeveless tops too." I smiled, "Where is Secret?" Faith pointed to her item, a bracelet. (A/N:I hope that's right, tell me!! _)

Yami walked up by me, "Secret?" Faith nodded, "Um, could you have her come out?"

Faith looked at Yami, "Yeah, sure…" Faith closed her eyes. The next thing you knew, a girl with brown eyes just like Faith was standing next to her. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tube top with skulls and bones. (A/N: Hope I got it all) Secret had short dark black hair. (A/N: Think Ken from Digimon.) 

Secret smiled, "Hey Yami."

Yami just sat there with his mouth open. Joey smiled and closed the Pharaoh's mouth. Yugi sweat dropped. "Hey! Why don't we have a hot chocolate?" 

Faith smiled at Yugi, "Hey, that's a good idea!" Everyone agreed, so we went out for pizza! Nah, I'm just messin with ya! We had hot chocolate. ^_~

I took a sip of my drink, every one was talking and laughing, Faith turned to me, "So, is that Ryou?"

I looked where she pointed and nodded, "He's kinda cute." I choked on my drink, Sai turned to me, "Ra, don't choke…"

Ryou patted my back, I swallowed my drink and looked at Sai, "Thank you for caring!" Sai smiled, "No prob."

I turned to Ryou, "Thanks." Ryou smiled, "It was nothing."

I turned to Faith, "See? He likes you too." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but…look at Yugi. He's nice and…I don't know who he likes…"

Faith: -_-;

Shay: ^_^;

"Hey guys, guess what?" I looked at Ryou, Yugi answered, "What?"

Ryou looked at his drink, "I was gonna have a party at this cabin my grandfather built in Christmas Eve, and I wanted to know, maybe you guys can all come?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure! That would be fun!" He turned to Yami, "Well, I guess it would be fun…" He smiled, "Count me in!"

Ryou smiled, "Great!" He turned to Tristen, "Sure, I could go. I'll tell Tea too." Ryou nodded, and looked at Joey, who leaned back on his chair, "Well, I am really busy…" 

"Busy?" Tristen said, "Busy for you is staying up all night eating pizza." Joey fell over, and got back up, "Yeah…I can go."

Ryou smiled and turned to me, Faith, Sai, and Secret. " You mean your grandfathers cabin that we stayed at?" Ryou nodded, "Yes."

I nodded "Sure! I can go. Sai can too." Sai leaned back on her chair, "If Bakie can go, I can go."

"Well of course he's going, he lives with Ryou…-_-;" Sai looked at me, "I know!"

Ryou looked at Faith and Secret, "Do you want to come?" Faith nodded, "Sure, we can come."

Ryou stood up, "Great! Well, since I'm at the mall I'm going to go get some stuff." We all got up, and followed Ryou. Ryou looked behind him, "What? Since I'm going you all want to go to?"

Sai looked at Ryou, "Well, I know why Joey and Shay are following you," We looked at Sai, "Joey because he's a lost little puppy, and Shay because she just can't live without you."

Joey made a fist, "What!? Who you calling a puppy!?" Sai looked at him, "Bad Joey! Don't jump up on people!"

Joey: -_-;

Sai: Heheheheh….

I looked down, red from blushing, "Well, where

should we go first?" 

Ryou held his chin in thought, "How about…I know! Lets go get some music!"

Joey forgot about the puppy comment, "Alright! Lets go!" Joey ran off, Tristen behind him. The rest of us followed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ Damn, this is a long chapter. Oh well, ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Um…How about this?"

"Sai! That's Puddle of Mudd!"

"How about this?" Bakura picked up a Limp Bizkit CD. Ryou looked at him like he was crazy, so Bakura put it back.

Tristen and Joey were listening to the new Sum41 CD that just came out. Suddenly, a girl with long mahogany colored hair and big blue eyes walked up behind Tristen, She was wearing a pair of black sparkly jeans, a black shirt with a rhinestone collar. Her shoes were black high heel boots. The girl walked up behind him, and flicked his hair, "Hey Shark Boy!"

Tristen spun around, "Arwen?!" She nodded, "Yeah!" She looked him over, "Still like the coat I see…"

'Arwen' was about a head shorter than Tristen even with her boots. Joey looked at her, "Who's this Trist? An old girlfriend?"

"AHH!" Arwen fell over, when she got up, she looked horrified, "Never! I'm his cousin!"

Tristen looked at Joey, "Yeah! She's my cousin!" He looked at everyone, "Guys, this is my cousin, Arwen."

I looked at her, "Arwen? You don't look like an Arwen." Arwen put her hands on her hips, "Oh really? Then what do I look like?"

"Umm…" I looked around. I saw a CD case with a young Blond girl on it, " A Shakira!"

Arwen's eyes lit up, "I love Shakira!" 

"Then that can be your nick name!" I said. "Okay!" Arwen beamed. Ryou looked at her, "Your Tristen's cousin right?"

Arwen looked at Ryou, "Yeah…I just said that…" Ryou blushed, "Well, I'm having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Were gonna each bring a present for each other and watch movies and stuff. You want to come?" 

Arwen's eyes lit up, "Sure!! I'll come with Shark Boy!"

Tristen fell over. Arwen looked at him. Tristen got up, "My name is Tristen!"

Arwen smiled, "Sure you are…Well, I'm gonna go buy this CD," She held up a Shakira CD, "Then I'm going Christmas shopping." She looked at Tristen, "Later Shark Boy, Ja Ne everyone! Nice to meet ya! ^_~"

We all said our goodbyes, and Arwen walked away. Joey was still watching her when she walked away. Yugi waved his hand in front of his best friends face, "Joey? Yoo-Hoo…Ya there bud?"

"Uh…." Joey snapped out of his trance, "Wha?" 

Yugi smirked, "I think you like her Joey…."

"Hey! What's that supposta mean Yug?" Every body started to laugh, and Joey blushed.

"Aww…" Secret teased, "Does the doggie have a case of puppy love?"

Joey looked at her, "Ahh…Leave me alone." Tristen laughed, "Man, you like my cousin?" Joey went red and Tristen laughed more. "I'm leavin'." Joey started to walk off, and everyone besides Ryou and me followed him. 

Ryou looked at me, "You can go with them, I'll catch up." I shook my head, "Nah, I have a better idea. How about you come over to my house later and burn a CD on the computer?"

Ryou smiled, "That's a great idea Shay! Thanks." I smiled, "No prob." Ryou walked off. 

Crap…smooth move Shay! Invite the kid who nearly raped you to your room! I'm smart, huh? No…I'm suicidal…-_-;

I caught up with the rest of the group. Ryou looked at me, "I don't have to get anything else, maybe we should split up and buy our gifts?" 

Faith smiled, "Sure! Should we go in pairs, groups, or by ourselves?"

Ryou shrugged, "I don't care." Yugi smiled, "I can go with Yami. I got him something already." Sai shifted her weight from one hip to the other, "I'm goin alone." Bakura nodded, "Me too."

Joey jumped up, "I'll go with Trist." He flipped Tristen's hair, "Or should I say, Shark Boy?"

Tristen put Joey in a headlock, "Shaddup, Joseph!"

Sai rolled her eyes, Secret flicked Joey's nose, "I'll go with my hikari." Faith smiled, "And I can go with Shay."

I nodded, "Okay, works for me!" Ryou smiled, "Alright, I guess we'll meet back here at…eight?" We all agreed, and went our separate ways.

~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shay: Damn! That was a long chapter! I hope you like it people! ^_^

Sai: Damn, that was long! 

Joey: Shay and Ryou, sittin in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Shay: *Goes red* Aww…But what about Arwen?

Joey: *Shuts up*

Shay: What I thought…Read and Review! ^_~ Ja Ne!

All: Ja Ne! ^_~

Shay: Oh, and Paa Ra is a way of saying 'Pharaoh' in Egyptian. 

PS: I'm sorry if I didn't get anything Emmi. And Tidus, hope you like Arwen! ^_~ Tell me if I got ANYTHING wrong. Ja Ne! ^_~

READ AND REVIEW! AND THE PIXIES WON'T KILL YOU! BEWARE OF THE PIXIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. DunDunDunDun! Buying Presents RYOU AT SH...

Shay: Hi! ^_^

Sai: ^-^

Bakura and Ryou: ……..

Shay: What!? I said I didn't mean it!

Ryou: Yes you did! You have a picture of Malik on your desktop!

Shay: So…

Sai: Okay, let me explain. Ryou is mad at shay because she thinks Malik is hot.

Malik: Hey! Its not my fault I'm sexier than you!

Ryou: Are not! Come on! Blond hair, Gray eyes, tan skin?

Shay: *In a Daze*

Malik: Oh yeah? Well at least I have a good tan, you have sickly pale skin!

Ryou: So? At least I wear clothes that cover my whole body!

Malik: *Is wearing a skirt thing and a cape* …I'M EGYPTIAN!!

Ryou: SO!?

Malik: At least I got Shay! You couldn't even keep her!

Ryou: THAT'S IT! *Goes and punches Malik*

Malik: *Starts kicking Ryou*

Bakura: *Trying to pry them off of each other*

Sai: -_-; Well, on with the story…

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Me, Secret, and Faith were walking around, looking for a place to start. "This place is so boring!" Secret exclaimed. "I mean, there's no good place for-Oh…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and turned into a shop that had clothes, belts, and earrings.

Faith sighed, "She usually does that…" Faith followed her yami, and I walked in after her.

"Wow! LEATHER!" I ran to a rack of leather jackets, pants, ect. Secret walked over by me, "Hey…Yami would like that." She pointed to a shirt that was made out of leather (Duh) that had no sleeves and a red diamond shape on the back. I looked at her, "How would you know? Did you to know each other or something?"

Secret looked at me, "Yeah, but it's a long story…"

"A _really_ long story." I looked over at Faith, who was nodding. I smiled, "Okaaay…" I said. I looked at my watch, 7:02, Ryou said to meet back at 8:00. Oh well, I only needed to buy for Ryou, Faith, Secret, Yugi, Tristen and Joey. I can buy something for Ryou, Yugi and Joey today, and comeback for everything else tomorrow. I looked at Faith, "I'm gonna go to another store, I don't think Ryou would like a leather jacket…"

Secret was still busy looking at the shirt, "He'd look hot…" I looked at her, "Baku does…" I looked at her like she had green hair, "Okaaay… I guess I'll be going…" I waved to them, "Buy!" And ran off.

I walked out not watching where I was going, and ran into someone, "Ahh!" I fell, "I am _so_ sorry!" I said.

"God! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." I got up and turned around to see a familiar face, "Arwen?"

Arwen looked at me, "Hey! I know you! Your Shark Boys friend." I smiled, "Yeah." Arwen smiled, "I was just getting ready to do some shopping, ya wanna come?" 

I nodded, "Sure! I was going shopping anyway." We started to walk, until we got to a new store. "I've heard of this place," I said, "it's a French place that sells clothes and books and stuff."

Arwen nodded, "Yeah, I used to go to collage in France." I looked at her, "Really? Your really young to got collage."

She nodded again, "Yeah. I graduated High School at the age of 13. Then I went to a collage in France for a year, then I went on a tour of Egypt."

"Egypt?" She nodded, "Sai's Egyptian, so is Bakura." I sighed, "Egypt is so cool."

Arwen started going back and forth on her heels, "Yeah. Its really pretty. And hot-Whoa!"

Arwen fell, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at her ankle. What the? There was a golden band with hieroglyphics, and the Eye of Horus on it. I pointed to it, "That's a beautiful anklet, where did you get it?"

Arwen covered it up, "I bought it in Egypt when I went on that tour." She got up, "The man I bought it from said it had something to do with duel monster cards."

My eyes went wide, "Arwen?" I asked, "Is that a Millennium Item?" 

Arwen turned her gaze, "Maybe." I looked at her, "It is, isn't it? Cool! Ryou has the Millennium Ring, and Yugi has the Puzzle! I have the Millennium Pendent, and Faith has the Millennium Bracelet!" I took a breath, "Cool! Do you have a Yami?"

Arwen looked at me with wide eyes, "Yeah…" I smiled, "Cool! What's she like? What's her name?" We started to walk in the store. Arwen kept her eyes on the floor, "Her name is Scarlet. And she's not so bad." She looked up, "Hey! Shoes!" She ran towards the rack of boots. 

"You like shoes, don't you?" Arwen nodded "Yeah! Shoes are awesome!" I sighed. And walked over to a shelf. There were books, picture frames, and art supplies_. 'Hmm…' _I thought, _'Ryou likes to paint. Maybe I should get him some art stuff.'_

I picked up a small canvas, a box of paints, brushes, and paper. I walked over to Arwen, who was looking at a pair of motorcycle boots. I walked up behind her and she looked up, "I was thinking of getting these for Shark, he has a motorcycle.

I smiled, "Yeah, and I was thinking of getting Ryou this," I held up the art supplies, "Well, you know him better than me so your on your own." 

I smiled. We walked to the counter and purchased the items. Walking out the door carrying the bags of art supplies and boots {Cause Arwen saw a pair of black Go-Go boots she _had_ to have} I looked at my watch, 78:04! "Ahh!" Arwen looked at me, "What?"

"I was supposed to meet everybody out side the CD shop at 8:00!" Arwen looked at me, "Then we'd better hurry!" We ran off, and barley made it.

We ran up to the group panting. I brushed a wisp of hair out of my eyes and looked at Bakura. Bakura cocked his eyebrow, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing…" I panted, "Nothing…at all…" Tristen looked at Arwen, who was doubled over trying to catch her breath. He laughed, and Arwen looked up, "What's so…funny…Shark Boy?"

Tristen stopped. Arwen smiled, "What I…Thought…"

Ryou looked at me, "Have fun?" I looked at him, "Yeah…" He nodded, "Great! Well, lets go guys."

I walked out of the mall without saying a word. Faith walked over to me, "What's wrong Shay?"

I looked at her, "Nothing, I swear." Her brown eyes narrowed, "Yes there is, I can tell." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Oh yeah, the gift…"

Faith had this thing kinda like a sixth sense. She could tell if something was wring, and she was really good at helping. But me, I couldn't be helped, and she could never understand what was wrong with me. "But,. I'm serious Faith, Nothing's wrong."

Damn, I suck at lying, I hope she believes me, "Okay, just tell me if anything goes wrong." Phew, I knew she wasn't satisfied, but Faith was a good person. 

We all started to go our separate ways, and Sai went in her pendant complaining of the cold. I started to walk towards our house, when I heard footsteps behind me. 

I whirled around to see Ryou running up to me. I'm glad Sai let me put the bags in her soul room, "Hi Shay!" I gave him a small smile as he walked to my side, "Hi…"

Ryou smiled, damn, he was smiley today, "Are we gonna go make that CD?"

I mentally kicked myself, crap! I forgot about that…I smiled, "Sure…" Ryou gave me one of his big closed eye smiles, "Great! ^_^"

* Oh crap Sai, what do I do!?*

~ Relax…You know it was Bakura who did that. Besides…I can keep him busy…~

* (Rolls eyes) I DON'T wanna know…*

~ Heheheheh…~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryou looked at Shay who had just spaced out. "Shay?" He waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello?…"

Shay snapped her attention to Ryou, "Yeah?" Ryou laughed, Shay looked confused, "What? What's so funny?" Ryou opened his eyes and looked into hers, "You…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *FLASH * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_Foolish mortal, think you can stand up to me…_

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *FLASH~*~* ~ * ~ *~ *~ 

A tear came to Shay's eye, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Ryou looked at his friend, eyes full of concern, "Shay? Are you all right?"

Shay looked at Ryou, "Hai," She turned her head, "I'm fine…"

Ryou knew something was wrong, but he didn't pry. The rest of the walk was in silence. Ryou and Shay walked up to the door of her house after about five minutes. Shay opened the door and let Ryou in. "I'll be right down, I'm going to go change." She took Ryou's hand and lead him to a turquoise colored couch, and made him sit down. "You stay right here." Shay walked towards the staircase that lead to her room, keeping an eye on Ryou the whole time. When she got to the staircase, she ran up the steps really, really fast! (Shay: Creative, huh?)

Shay ran into her room. There was a desk with a computer and a CD burner by it, along with a photo album. Across the room there was a stereo with all her CD's, and a TV with a VHS. Her bed had black sheets and a gray comforter, two black pillows, and A brown and maroon teddy bear.

Sitting on her bed now was her laptop, with a blinking message on it, right now Shay ignored it, and went for her dresser. She changed into a pair of lose jeans and a white peasant top. She slipped on her blue slippers and walked out the door.

~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 

Shay: Okay, bad place to stop but it's 10:22pm, and a school night. I hate school, BURN ALL THE SCHOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:*Holding Ryou by the back of his jacket*

Ishthar: *Holding Malik by the back of his cloak*

Malik: *Shouting Egyptian at Ryou*

Ryou: *Yelling curse words that I dare not type at Malik*

Sai: -_-; Thank you Bakie…

Bakura: No prob…

Scarlet: Thanks Ishthar! 

Ishthar: ^_^

  
Arwen: Hey! How did we get here?

Shay: Bakura called Ishthar, Scarlet came with Ishthar, you came with Scarlet.

Arwen: Oh…Okay! ^_^

Shay: Well, I have to go. I'll get the next chapter up by Wed! I promise…*Lets a feather go and it flies higher and higher…*

Sai: *Anime Fall* Final Fantasy 8...

Feather: *Hit's a light* ZZAAPP!!!!!!!!!!!

All: O_O

Shay: M-My feather!

Sai: -_-; Ishthar, Bakie…

Ishthar &Bakura: Read and Review! ^_~

Hai: Yes

Um…Nope! No more! ^_~


	7. Kiss the girl

Shay: ….

Sai: ….

Bakura: ….

Ishthar: ….

Malik: *Glaring at Ryou*

Ryou: *Glaring at Malik*

Sai: …They've been at this for HOURS…

Shay: Yeah, well….Here's the next chapter! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~

Shay ran down the steps and tripped as one of her slippers fell off. "Ahh!" She hit the floor with a thud. Ryou jumped up looking at the stairs, "Shay? Are you alright?"

The young girl jumped up and pulled her top back down, "Yeah…I'm fine…" She put her slipper back on and walked over to Ryou. He had taken off his jacket and was wearing a white turtle neck underneath.

Sai came out of the pendant, and seeing Bakura sitting on the couch (Who must have came out when shay went up stairs) walked over to him. "Hiya Bakie!" Bakura kissed her on the cheek, "Hello Sai." Sai turned on the TV, and they started to watch a documentary on Eminem. (Shay: EMINEM!!!! All: -_-;)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~SHAY~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I blew a wisp of hair that fell out of my pony tail out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I've saw that documentary hundreds of times…I loved Eminem…^_^

I looked at Ryou, "So…You wanna get that CD?" He nodded, "Sure." 

I lead him up to my room. We walked in and Ryou looked around. "Wow, you still have this laptop?" I nodded, put a blank CD in the tower, and opened one of my windows. 

"So Ryou, what songs did you want?" Ryou walked over to me, "I don't know…Christmas songs?"

"Ha Ha, funny…" Opps, that sounded rude. "Alright," I heard Ryou say, "I know something is wrong Shay, you can tell me." I kept my eyes on the computer, "I'll just type Green Sleeve's in the search engine…"

Ryou spun the chair around so I was facing him, "Shay, you can tell me…" I looked into his eyes again…those soft, friendly, brown eyes…so full of concern…anything but cold…

I just sat there, looking into his eyes…Not even noticing that we were leaning in together until it was to late. Ryou's lips brushed mine, an we closed our eyes. I returned the kiss, and I felt Ryou put his arm around me when…

"What the hell?" We pulled apart and looked at the door to see Sai standing there with her hand still on the knob of the door and Bakura looking at us with wide eyes. "Uh…" Uh-Oh…What were we doing? We both looked at each other again. Ryou fell back on my bed and I pushed the chair back. 

"Oh…" Bakura teased, "We can see what's goin on…" Ryou shot his yami an evil, well, as evil of a look as Ryou could get, (Which was actually kinda cute), "Shut up…"

Bakura laughed, and Ryou went pink. Sai sighed (That sounds so weird) and started to close the door, "We just came in to say that we were going to make some popcorn and wanted to see is you wanted any." I shook my head, "No, we have to get this CD finished…Food will just distracted us."

"_Food_ will distract you? I think your busy enough already." I blushed, and Sai pulled Bakura through the door and closed it. I thanked her through our mental link, and turned to Ryou. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me…"

I smiled, Ryou was so innocent…sometimes… "Its okay, really." Ryou looked relieved, "Okay, Now lets get this CD done."

At about 10:30 we got the CD finished. I handed the disk to Ryou after writing "Christmas Songs" down on the top and putting it in a case. "Thank You," he said, "And once again, I'm sorry-"

"Ryou," I interrupted him, "Its okay. Just forget about it." He blushed a bit and smiled, "Alright. Well, its getting late, I'm gonna go home and get to bed…Ja Ne." 

"Ja Ne." And Ryou walked out the door. I walked over and collapsed on my bed and shut my eyes. Beep, Beep, Beep…What the hell?

I opened one eye and saw a message on my computer screen. Then I remembered, I saw a message on my laptop earlier. I walked over and clicked on it.

From: Bakura

To: Shay

Hey, I didn't want to walk in on you two and I went home so I sent you and Ryou this message thing…

If Ryou hasn't already left tell him I'm inviting an old friend to his party. I'd tell him myself but I wouldn't want to interrupt him *wink wink* and I was tiered so I went to sleep. Ja Ne.

Stupid baka…Had to be so cocky. Oh well, I knew Ryou was probably down the street right know so I would just let Bakura tell him. Hehehehe…

I put my computer on 'sleep', put a large tee shirt on, and hopped into bed. Damn…so much has happened today…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ A sucky place to stops so, KEEP READING!! ^_^ *~ *~ *~ *~ 

I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping. Damn alarm clock…GO AWAY!!!

It didn't go away, so I through it against the wall…Sound's like something Sai or Bakie would do…

I put on my slippers and walked down the stairs, Sai was up eating a granola bar and watching Hip Hop video's. MTV &MTV2 is on at our house 24/7. 

She looked up as she saw me coming down the stairs, "Hey." I grumbled something, and she went back to her video. I grabbed a bottle of juice, and went back in my room.

I closed my door and heard a beep. 'Damn beeps…" I said, "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I looked at my comp and saw the little MSN box saying that 'Sk8ter Girl' has just logged in.

I walked over and typed down; "Konichiwa Faith"

Sk8ter Girl: Hello! ^_^

Lost Lonely Soul: Man…I hate alarm clocks…

Sk8ter Girl: Why?

Lost Lonely Soul: They wake you up.

Sk8ter Girl: lol

Lost Lonely Soul: I hate them…_

Sk8ter Girl: I see…

Lost Lonely Soul: Yeah…Hey, Does Secret know any of Bakura's old friends?

Sk8ter Girl: I don't think so…why?

Lost Lonely Soul: Cause he said he was inviting an old friend to the party

Sk8ter Girl: I see…

Lost Lonely Soul: Cause I am…what ever you say I am, in the music, in the paper every day I am…

Sk8ter Girl: -_-;

Lost Lonely Soul: Opps…Oh well…

Sk8ter Girl: Hey, I g2g. I'm going to go get new cards today. 

Lost Lonely Soul: Yugi's grandfather owns a game shop. I can show you where it is.

Sk8ter Girl: Okay! ^_^ I'll see you in…a half an hour?

Lost Lonely Soul: Sure! Ja Ne

Sk8ter Girl: Ja Ne.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shay: Hi! ^_^ Sorry to leave you hangin but, its 10:00 and I need to go to school. SOME ONE BURN ALL THE SCHOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sai: Sure…

Ryou: …

Malik: …

Ishthar: Are they still glaring?

All: *nod*

Ishthar: -_-;

Bakura: Yeah…Stupid mortals…

Shay: ;_;

Sai: -_-; Guys…

Bakura and Ishthar: REVIEW!!  
  
Shay: ^_^

Bakura: Or I'll trap your soul in a card!

Shay: Uh…

Ishthar: *Pulls dagger out of Millennium Rod* And I won't slit your throat!

Shay: O_O;; DON'T SCARE THEM!!!!

Bakura and Ishthar: Review…and we'll give you a nice big cookie! ^_^

Shay: ^_^

Sai: -_-;


	8. Pure and utter nonsense

Shay: Hi!

Sai: *Watching Malik and Ryou arm wrestle*

Ishthar and Bakura: *Dueling*

Shay: Well…I'm gonna make the next chapter the party, kay? Arwen…I'M PAIRING YOU UP WITH SOMEONE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik and Ishthar: O_O;;;;;;;;

Shay: Hehehehe…And Emmi, I can put Seto in this if you want me too…I was gonna put you with Yugi…

Sai: *Winks at Secret*

Ishthar: o_O; *Scoots away from Sai*

Sai: Grr…*Starts chasing him*

Shay: -_-; Well, If you haven't reviewed…REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: Ankh, Wedja, Seneb! ^_^

All: Uh…

Shay: It means…uh…Ishthar?

Ishthar: *Anime Fall* Life, Prosperity, and Health…

Shay: Yeah! I remember now! Ankh, Wedja, Seneb! ^_~

Ishthar: -_-; Stick to Ja Ne…


	9. Mistletoe? THE EVILNESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shay: Hi!!! ^_^

Sai: *Watching Ryou and Malik arm wrestle*

Ishthar: *Dueling Bakura*

Shay: Heheheh…Well, here's chapter nine!! ^_^ Oh! And this chapter will be the Christmas party…And a special guest will appear…Hehehehe…

All: o_O;

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sai? What time is it?" I shouted from my room.

~ Ya know…the WONDERFUL thing about a mind link, is that you don't have to YELL! ~

* Sheesh, sorry…I'm just excited…and a little nervous… *

~ *Raises eyebrow* ~

* What? I don't know if I'll have a good time. I'm pretty sure I will cause all my friends are there, but…I don't know… *

~ *rolls eyes* Are you still afraid of that kid? He said that it was Bakura who did that…~

*…So? *

~ -_-; ~

* What? Well, hurry up, Ryou said to meet him at his house so we can all go to the cabin together. *

~…Whatever ~

I took one last look at my outfit: A white peasant top with gold lining on the neck, and a pair of dark blue bellbottoms. My hair was in its usual ponytail and I had gold sparkle stuff on my eyelids…I hate make up…-_-;

Sai walked in, "Wow!" I turned to look at her, "You can pick a decent outfit!" 

I through a pen at her. She was wearing a red tube top that had white fuzz on the rim of it. Her pants were dark green (almost black) leather. Her lips were dark red and she had stars at each corner of her eyes. Sai's hair was in a ponytail, too. "Psh, copycat…" I said. Sai snorted, and walked out my door. 

As soon as Sai shut the door I went to my closet and pulled out all the gifts, Joey's, Tristen's, Faith's, Secret's, Yugi's, Yami's, Sai's, Bakura's, and Ryou's. Damn, I hope Tea's still sick…

I put all the gifts in a bag, and walked out my door. Sai was watching music videos, I grabbed the remote and shut it off. Sai turned around, "Hey!" 

I stuck my tongue out, "Come on, we gotta go!" Sai got up, and put her go-go boots on. I grabbed my shoes, our presents, and we walked out the door.

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

I knocked on the door, Ryou answered, "Hi Shay!"

I smiled, "Hi!" He invited us in, Sai walked over to his couch. Bakura was sitting down, but he jumped up as soon as Sai came in, "Hey!" Bakura spun Sai around. Ahh! Don't break the lamp! 

Ryou looked at me, "Wow…" I turned to look at him, "You look great!" 

I blushed, "Thanks." I looked at him, "You don't look to bad your self…"

Ryou was wearing a green tee shirt and black pants. Surprisingly they fit him tight, and he looked hot…

~ Kinky thought Shay… ~

* …Shut up. *

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks…Well, should we get going?" I nodded, "Sure!" We gathered our stuff, and walked out the door…all four of us.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~This chapter sucks, kay? ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~

We walked in the cabin, "Wow…" I looked around…Damn, this cabin was bigger than I remember it…

In the cabin there was a fire place, and right in front of that a large fluffy couch. Behind the couch a ways was a tree that was decorated with white, gold and silver lights. There were candles and flowers and …GINGERBREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^ Uh-Oh…Don't let Joey see this tree…

The walls were decked with holly and…mistletoe? Uh-Oh…

~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shay: DUNDUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Sai: …Its not that evil…

Shay: …So?

Sai: -_-;

Ryou: …Mistletoe?

Shay: Yeah…

Ryou: Uh…

Shay: Hey! I didn't decorated the cabin!

Ryou: -_-;

Shay: Well…Ishthar, Bakura? 

Ishthar: Review…

Bakura: Or…

Ishthar and Bakura: WE'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shay: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishthar and Bakura: Fine…We'll give you a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug! ^_^

Shay: ^_^

Ryou: Ja Ne! ^_~

Shay: Later!

Malik: Ankh, Wedja, Seneb! ^_^


	10. Who's the guy with the spiky hair? What'...

Shay: Hi! ^_^ I'll be updating a lot more now, Christmas Break…NO SCHOOL!! ^_^ Oh…and Ryou isn't here…were is he? 

Sai: Okay, the thing is, Shay read this story called "Craving for You" about Bakura torturing Ryou…and ever since she started reading it Ryou and Bakie haven't been here…

Shay: And I think Bakura did something to him!

Sai: -_-; Well, here's the next chapter…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~

"Shay?" I heard Ryou say, "What's wrong?"

I just kept looking at the mistletoe, "Nothing…" I said, what was he trying to pull? I turned and looked at him, "Well…Do you know when everyone else will come?"

Ryou smiled, and put his things under the tree, "Hai, they should be here soon." I walked over and put my stuff under the tree, too. I looked up at the top of the tree, instead of a star there was an angel with long blond hair holding a silver candle. Wow…That was one of the most beautiful tree's I've ever seen.

I felt a gaze on my back and turned around, Ryou was looking t me. When he realized I turned around, he blushed and walked off. "What?" I asked.

He turned his head, "I forgot something in the kitchen…" Then he walked off.

"He wants you…" I spun around to see Sai looking at me, "Does not…" I said.

Bakura walked up by Sai, "Actually, he does." I glared at them both, "Psh, how would you know…" Then I added under my breath, "he don't like me…"

Bakura shrugged, "Hey, why do you think he put up all that evil green stuff?" I knew he was referring to the mistletoe, I shrugged, "I don't know…so he could get with Arwen?" (Shay: DON'T KILL ME ARWEN!!!!)

Bakura sighed and walked over to the couch, Sai followed. I sighed, and jumped when I heard a knock at the door. Ryou was in the kitchen, so I got it. 

"Hi!" I opened the door and saw Yugi standing there with Yami, Tristen, and Joey. They all came in and put there things under the giant tree. Joey saw the tree and whistled, "Man, that thing is huge!"

I nodded, "Yeah…Hey, I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell Ryou you're here." I walked off towards the hall, and went to the kitchen, "Ryou?" I poked my head to see what was going on. 

Ryou was standing looking at a small box in silver paper. When he heard his name he looked up and hid the small box behind his back, "Oh, hi Shay!"

I walked in, "Joey Yami and Yugi are here. Oh, Tristen is too." I tilted my head, "Watcha hidden?"

"Nothing," He placed the small box in his pocket, "Nothing at all." He grabbed a bowl of popcorn sitting on the counter and walked passed me. Psh, stupid guys…have to be so mysterious…

I shrugged it off and walked back to the other room. Faith and Secret had arrived. Faith was wearing red tank tops, white capris and white…sandals? Okaaaaaaaay… Secret had on a green tube top with red sparkles and a dark green miniskirt with red trim. I walked up to them, "Hey guys!" 

Faith smiled when she saw me, " Hey Shay!" she looked at the decorations and smirked, "Mistletoe?"

"Hey, I didn't do the decorations! Ryou and Yugi did…" Faith smirked again, "Sure…whatever…Oh! Guess who I brought?" I looked at her, who could she have brought? "Seto!! ^_^"

I looked around, "Really? Where?" She pointed to a far corner, I saw Seto Kaiba standing there, leaning on the wall looking at the ground, "Hey! Seto-San!"

I looked at her, "Seto-San? Are you two going out?" Faith nodded, "Yup!" And walked over to him.

I sat down by a window. After a while I heard a knock at the door, Ryou went to answer it. 

"Hi!" I turned around to see Arwen standing in the door way wearing a black leather trench coat that went to her thigh. (Shay: I'm sorry Arwen, I forgot the rest! _ ) Standing next to her was a girl with blond hair that was black underneath. 

Yugi looked at the other girl, "Who's this Arwen?" Arwen walked in, "Oh…This is Scarlet." She left the rest of the question, "I brought champagne!!" Scarlet walked in, followed by two young men with spiky blond hair and dark skin. On of the boys had spiky hair that stood strait up and was carrying a long rod with an eye on the end of it.

At the same time Sai and Bakura jumped up, "Ishthar!" Both boys turned to look at them. The guy with the pointy hair smiled, "Sai! Bakura!" The guy with the darker skin looked at Ishthar, "Ra old man, how many friends do you have?" 

Ishthar turned to look at the boy, "I live in the Millennium Rod, baka, how many do you think?" The other boy rolled his eyes and look at me. He smiled, "Hey." 

Wow, he's hot… I smiled, "Hey." He walked up to me, "My names Malik. Malik Ishthar." Malik leaned on a wall, "What's yours?"

"Shay." before I could say more, Scarlet interrupted, "Malik! Stop hitting on her!" Malik turned and stuck his tongue out, "Leave me alone, go make out with old man…"

Okaaaaay…He's not the friendliest…I Excused my self and walked away, accidentally bumping into Ryou, "Opps! Sorry Shay…""

I waved it off, "Its alright," I looked at him, he was fingering the box again, "Ryou, what's that?"

Damn it, he put it in his pocket again, "You'll see." And walked off.

What the? Psh, stupid people…Ah well. I walked over to the window to watch it snow. Man, what's with every body tonight?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shay: Hi! Sorry this was so short…

Sai: And stupid…  
  
Shay: And stupid…

Sai: And annoying…

Shay: And annoying…

Sai: And…

Shay: THEY GET THE PICTURE!!

Sai: Psh, right…

Shay: Anyway, but people want me to update, the next chapter will be better. Ja Ne!

Sai: Ankh, Wedja, Seneb!

Shay: HEY! That's Malik's and Ishthar's words!

Sai: I'm Egyptian too! Kinda…

Shay: …Oh yeah…

Sai: -_-; Read and review… 


	11. Aww So cute MISTLETOE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Shay: SORRY!!! ____

Sai: She got Kingdom Hearts…

Shay: THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING! AHHH!

Sai: …See?

Shay: Oh….A LOT of people are gonna like this chapter…hehehehe…

Sai: …Why?…

Shay: You'll see…hehehehe…

Sai: …YOU DIDN'T! 

Shay: I did…Mwahahahahahaha!!!!

Sai: NO!!!!!!!!

Shay: Hehehehe… 

! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! *

It was now 11:30pm. Sai and Bakura were off…lets just say they locked them selves in a closet…Faith was trying to get Seto to talk to Yami, who was under the mistletoe with Secret. Malik was hitting on Arwen (Shay: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) Ishthar and Scarlet were talking, Joey and Tristen were raiding the fridge, Yugi was curled up asleep on the couch, and I was sitting by the window until Ryou walked up to me.

I turned to look at him, "Having fun?" He asked, I nodded. "Yeah, but probably not as much as Sai and Bakura are having." Ryou rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me…"

I laughed, Ryou looked at me. "I haven't heard you laugh for along time." I looked at him, "But I love your laugh."

Okaaay…THAT was kinda freaky…I gave him a nervous smile…"Uh…Thanks." I could tell he was blushing. Aww…He's cute when he blushed…AH! What am I thinking!? Oh crap…I'm falling for him…

I started biting my nails, a habit I've had since I was 6. Ryou looked at me and pulled my hand away from my mouth, "What's wrong?" I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "You only bite your nails when your nervous or bored." Man…He knows more about me then I do…scary. "Nothing." I muttered. I heard a ding and we both looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. 

Ryou looked at me, "Merry Christmas." I smiled, "Merry Christmas." We looked around to see what everybody was doing. Most everyone had fallen asleep except for Sai and Bakura…but that was just a guess. 

"Well…" Ryou said after a while, "Its Christmas, do you want to exchange gifts?" I smiled, "Sure." I walked over to the tree and grabbed the stuff I got for Ryou. I walked back over and handed him the box. He smiled and handed me…the silver box he put in his pocket.

Ryou opened his before I did. "Paint, brushes, paper…Thank You Shay." I looked back up at him, "No prob."

Ryou smiled and looked at the box, "Aren't you going to open yours?" I mentally kicked my self. I was so rude. "Hai." 

I tore away the paper. There was a gray box, I opened it. "Oh my God…" There was a heart shaped silver locket on a silver chain. "Open it…" He whispered. I undid the latch. I about cried when I saw what it was.

Inside the locket was a picture of Ryou, Me and his Dad and in the other side there was a picture of my mom and dad…

"Ryou…" I whispered, "W-Where did you get this?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda went into your computer and sent it to my E-Mail. Sorry."

I couldn't say anything, instead I flung my arms around Ryou's neck, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done!" I could feel Ryou tense up again, I realized what I was doing…Opps.

I jumped back, "Sorry." He looked at me, "Its okay…" We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "…Shay?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh…Can I ask you something?" I looked at Ryou, "Shoot."

He started playing with his hands, "Um…I…"he looked up at me, "I wanted you to know…That…I have feelings for you, and if you don't have the same feelings I'll understand since I am well aware of what my yami did to you." Aww…that was so sweet. 

I didn't answer, Ryou looked at the ground, "Yeah…" I looked up, "Ryou?" He looked up. "If your saying you love me…" His cheeks went a reddish color, "…then I think you should know…that I love you too."

Ryou looked up, "Really? You _love_ me?" I nodded, he ran a hand through his hair, "And we haven't even been on a date." I shrugged, "So? We used to live with each other for…" I counted on my fingers, "about two or three years, and we know more about each other than we do about ourselves."

He nodded, "Yeah…I guess your right." I laughed and looked out the window, "Its snowing…" Ryou nodded. I sighed, "Its beautiful, isn't it?"

Ryou looked out the window "Yeah…" Then froze, "Were by the window…right?" 

I nodded, "Yeah…" Man, if he did figure that out a while ago, he must be losing his mind. "Shay…look up…"

I looked up: mistletoe. I turned to Ryou, "Ryou!" He laughed, I rolled my eyes. He stooped laughing, and looked at me. "We are under mistletoe…right?" I smirked, then we leaned in, and kissed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

We both fell asleep by the window. I opened my eyes to find I was curled up against Ryou. I blushed and went to get up. Ryou yawned and looked at me, "Good mourning."

I blushed again, "Sorry…" Ryou looked confused, "Sorry? About what?"

I looked at the ground, "A accidentally fell asleep curled up by you." He laughed, "Its alright. I didn't care." He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled my back to his chest. I yawned, ah screw it…I'm staying like this."

I closed my eyes and felt a hand caress my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Ry stroking my hair. I looked up at him and he stopped, "I'm sorry." I laughed, "Its okies…" And rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for about an hour. Suddenly I heard two voices; "Wow…so he had it in him, amazing…"

"Amazing? Why do you say that?"

"I have my reasons…"

I heard the second voice (obviously Sai's) sigh, "Bakie…I just don't get you sometimes…" Bakura laughed, "You don't sound like your self today, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm just tired…" I popped my eye open, "Oh really? And exactly why are you tried?"

Sai jumped a bit, "Shay! I didn't know you were awake…" I stretched, careful not to wake Ryou, and yawned, "I wish I wasn't…" I heard Bakura whistle. I looked at him, "What you whistle bout?"

Bakura looked at me, "What exactly are you two doing curled up in a ball on a window sill?"

I blushed, "I guess we just stayed up really late, no biggie." Bakura cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I blushed deeper. God…Bakura can be so annoying sometimes…

I felt Ryou stir under me (Bakura: o.o Shay: Your sick minded Bakie!) and yawn. I turned around so I was face to face with him, "Good Morning." He said. I smiled, "G' Morning…"

Ryou kissed my forehead, Bakura whistled again. Ryou looked at his yami and blushed. I sent a evil look at Bakura, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Bakura ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, I do." And walked away. Sai winked and followed. Ryou sat up. "Don't let them make fun of you Ry," He looked at me, "There just…" I started searching my vocabulary for the right word, "…mean." Yeah Shay, that was really intelligent… 

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ry?" I asked him, "Are you okies?"

Ryou smiled, "Yeah…I'm fine." 

I smiled, "Good…" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~* ~

In two hours everyone had there presents unwrapped and was now drinking cocoa. Hehe…I like chocolate! ^_^ (Shay: Okay, lets just say everyone woke up, kay? ^_^)

Scarlet sighed, "This is so boring," She stood up, "Lets play a game!"

Tristen looked at her, "Like what game?"

Sai stood up, "I know…How about…We split up into two groups and sing?"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah! That would be fun!"

"No, I have a better idea," We looked at Scarlet, "How about we do some dancing?"

Sai and Bakie smirked, "Okay…"

Yugi stood up, "That sounds fun too!"

"So its settled," Scarlet flipped her hair, "I'll get me CD's."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shay: Hi! ^_^ Only Bakie and me here now.

Bakura: Oh Ra…

Shay: Te TeeHee! ^_^ Well, there's chapter 11. There will be 2more chapters. Ch12 and a preveiw of my next story; Pink and Blue ribbons for Bakura.

Bakura: Why that?

Shay: You'll see…

Bakura: Read and Review.

Shay: Ja Ne! ^_~

PS: Oh, Em's? I LOVED the idea with the singing but I typed it and my comp deleted it…_ So I had a REALLY good idea…Hehehehe…: ) 


	12. Dirty Dancing

Shay: Hi! ^_^ Here's the next chapter. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~SHAY~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The guys got everything setup. Sai walked over to me, "Shay, come here a sec." 

I followed my yami to the hall, "What is it Sai?" Sai looked at me, "You wanna score with Ryou, right?" 

I knew Sai knew we were together, but I played along, "Yeah…"

"And were dancing…Right?…"

"Yeah…"

"Here," She handed me a bundle of black cloth, "go and change into these." I gave her a quizzical look, "You'll thank me later.." She then walked off.

I went into the bathroom and opened the bundle. Inside was a pair of black hip huggers, and a black mid-evil peasant top along with a tube top. What the hell? Oh well…I changed into the outfit and walked out to the main room.

"So what song should we put in first?" Secret was sitting on Yami's lap, Faith smirked, "I know…" Oh no, I knew what she was gonna say… "Let's put in "Hot in Here"!" Seto looked at Faith with wide eyes, "Faith! That song has profane lyrics!" 

"Oh come on Seto San!" She walked over and looked up at him, "Please?" Seto kept a cold stare, "No."

"Psh, you not my father." Faith turned to me, "Shay! Grab your Nelly CD!" I laughed at the look on Seto's face, "Okay!" I ran past Seto and Faith to grab my CD case. I grabbed my CD and walked up to them, "Don't worry Sety, Its edited."

Seto cocked an eye brow, "Sety?" I nodded, "Yeah. Bakura's Bakie, Ryou's Ry, Yami's Yams, Yugi's Yug, and your Sety!" Seto sighed, "Whatever." (Shay: Seto's sounding like Squall from FF8, huh?) 

I walked over and put the CD in. The beat started up. Scarlet walked over to Ishthar, "This is dancing music!" Then started moving up and down like those people on MTV. Pretty soon everyone was paired up; Scarlet Ishthar, Sai Bakura, Secret Yami, Faith Seto. Arwen started dancing with Joey, and the people who didn't have partners acted as 'judges' to see who the 'best dancers' were.

I looked around to see where Ry was. I found him in the corner all alone. Aw…Hehehehe…I know what to do. I started to walk his way.

Ryou looked up as I came up to him. I could tell the next thing I did was very unexpected…

~**~**~**RYOU**~**~**~

I looked up as my lifelong friend, and new girlfriend walked up to me. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw her in that shirt and pants. But what really caught me by surprise is what she did next…

Shay walked up to me and took her jacket from around her waist and wrapped it around mine. My eyes widened in shock, "What are you doing?!" Shay went by my ear, "Dancing…"

Dancing!? Oh no…This is NOT dancing. "Shay, stop." Shay turned her big, blue green eyes to me, "Stop? Why?"

"Because were 16!" She waved her hand, "Oh come on!" She then leaned in to my ear, "Bakie won't make fun of you, and you'll have fun…" Okay, okay, fine! Fine! I'll do it!

~*~*~*~*SHAY~*~*~*~*~

I held my arms above my head and Ryou placed his hands on my hips and started to sway with me…Hehehehe…I knew he'd see it my way…

I shimmied down to Ry's feet and back up, Oops…I forgot I was wearing one of Sai's shirts…Accidentally giving Ryou a shot of my chest. Aw well. He's a 16yr old boy. I looked up at Ryou, who was staring down at me. He blushed, and I giggled. 

We heard catcalls and looked over to see Bakie and Ishthar stripping off there shirts. Ryou shook his head. I look up at him, hey…I bet I could get him to do that…

I grabbed a fit full of Ry's shirt, and continued to dance just like Sai taught me. Yes, that's right, my yami taught me how to dirty dance at age 14. I decided to take a different turn, I pushed him against the wall, and started to do some strip teases. No, I don't strip…just tease…^_^

I did just as Sai had taught me. I put my hands in his pockets and shimmied down to his feet. Then, I turned around and came back up, dragging my hands up his legs starting at his shins then going to his thighs, and up to his chest. Rys eyes were wide…He liked it! ^_^

Slowly I lifted and pulled on my shirt, causing beads of sweat to form on the young boys fore head while he blushed. Next, all at once, I took the peasant top off. Luckily I had the tube top on under it. 

I gave Ry a sly smirk, "What?" I leaned in to his ear, "I'm no slut."

Ryou gulped, "I know…" Then put his hands on my hips, "I am well aware of that."

"You know what?" I whispered in his ear, "Your not as innocent as we give you credit for."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know, the quiet little British boy with the evil yami. You have a rep you know." Ryou smirked, "Innocent?" He leaned in to my ear, "I'll show you innocent…"

Okay, that was freaky, Ry NEVER smirked! Ryou grabbed my hips and flipped us so I was pinned to the wall by him. "Is this innocent?" He asked right before pulling his shirt off.

Uh… "Maybe." He knew I was just testing him, "Well," he said, "What about this?"

Ryou leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Even though it wasn't a tongue filled

French kiss, it made my knees buckle. I gladly returned it. All the sudden Ryou pulled away. Aww…why'd he stop? 

"I'm sorry!" I nearly fell, why was he sorry? "Why?" I asked. 

"For kissing you like that…" He looked down, but then looked back up. He must have forgotten about the tube top…Hehehehe… "Like _that_? Ryou," I put a hand on the side of his face, "I'm your girlfriend now, right?"

Ryou nodded, "And I love you…right?" He nodded again, "Then you could do whatever you want and I probably wouldn't care." Ryou cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever I want?"

"Well…almost. Lets say that." Ryou laughed and slowly leaned in, kissing me again. This time I couldn't take it, my knees were wobbly from the kiss and dancing like that, so they buckled and I fell, Ryou on top of me.

I opened my eyes, Ryou was inches from my face, "Shay! Are you okay?" 

I smiled, "Yeah…" And pulled his face back down locking in another kiss. Ryou put a hand on my neck and I wrapped my arms around him.

~~~~~NO POV~~~~~~~

Every one was gathered around Shay and Ryou. Sai looked at Bakura, "Should we pull them off each other?" Bakura shook his head, "Nah. Leave 'em." Sai shrugged and walked off with Bakura, soon followed by everyone else. 

Faith stopped and looked back at her two friends, "…I knew she had the hots for him." Faith closed her eyes, "They make a good couple." Then she walked off.

~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Shay: The end of the story! ^_^

Ryou: uh…why end it there?

Shay: To be honest…I ran out of Ideas…

All: -_-;

Shay: Oh! The next chapter will be a pre view of my next story; Pink and Blue ribbons for Bakura

Bakura: Why did you name it that!?

Shay: Sai knows why…Hehehehe…

Sai: You'll have to wait and see.

Bakura: -_-;

Ryou: Read and Review! ^_~


	13. Pre View Pink and Blue ribbons for Bakur...

Shay: Hi! ^_^

Sai: Konichiwa

Bakura: Sup

Ryou: Hello! ^_^

Shay: This is a pre view of my story 'Pink and Blue ribbons for Bakura' DON'T EVEN ASK BAKIE!

Bakura: o.o

Shay: What I thought…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pre View: Pink and Blue ribbons for Bakura

Rating: PG-13 or Mature for talk about sex and language.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ding-Dong 

"I'll get it!" Ryou yelled when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and opened his front door to his house. Sai was standing there in a black jacket, a pair of booty shorts, and her long brown hair hanging loose. Ryou didn't approve of his yami's girlfriends dressing habits, but he didn't bother her. She could dress as she pleased. "Konichiwa Ryou, is Bakie home?"

Ryou nodded, "Sure I'll get him. Come on in." Sai bowed and stepped inside. Ryou walked in the front room, "Yami, Sai's here." 

Bakura looked up, "Just Sai?" Ryou nodded, "Where's Shay?" 

Ryou shrugged. He honestly didn't know where his girlfriend was. Bakura got up and walked over to Sai. "Hey Sai." Sai gave Bakura a kiss and looked at him. Bakura frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Akifa," Uh Oh…First name. "Can we go into your soul room?" Bakura nodded. Sai closed her eyes. In moments they were in Bakura's soul room. Sai walked over to his bed and sat down. "Akiy," Man, how many nicknames does this guy have? "Come here."

Bakura walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. "Nokashi? What's wrong?"

"Akifa…Do you remember last time we had sex?" Bakura smirked, "Yes. Why?" Sai looked at the ground, "Well…we didn't use protection." Bakura ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah…" 

"And…Well…" Her voice started cracking, "Akiy, I'm pregnant." 

Bakura went pale. "P-pregnant?" Sai nodded, and started to cry on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. "Pregnant? A-Are you sure?"

Sai nodded, "Y-Yes. I just came from my doctor. S-She said I was pregnant." She sobbed again, "I'm sorry Bakie! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Bakura looked at her, "Why are you sorry? There's no need to be sorry." Sai looked up and Bakura caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "This isn't your fault." He pulled her in a hug again. 

"Yeah, but…" Sai pulled away, "Were in 18year old bodies, and I don't know if we have the same risks as normal teens. I mean…What if I can't do it?" Bakura whipped a tear away with his thumb. "Can't do it? Sai, who was the one who tricked all those guards when we robbed the pharaoh's temple?"

Sai swallowed. "Me…"

Bakura smiled, "Exactly. And who was one of the best gypsy's in Egypt?"

Sai whiped a tear away, "Me…"

Bakura nodded, "Yeah. And who had the best tomb robber in Egypt as there boyfriend?"

Sai laughed, "Me." Bakura nodded, "Yes. You. So if you did all those things don't you think you can bare our child?" Sai nodded. "Okay then." Bakura gave his girlfriend another tight hug. "Don't worry. We can do this…" He buried his face in her neck, "You can do this…"

Sai looked up. Her violet eyes met his brown eyes. "Thank you, Bakie. But, I need to go. I was supposed to be home half an hour ago, Shay's gonna get worried." Bakura groaned, "Aww…" Sai giggled. "DOn't worry, I'll be back."

Sai got up. Bakura held on to her hand, "Okay babe. Love ya." Sai smiled, "Love ya." And started to walk out the door. Bakura flopped down on his bed. "Oh, Bakie?" Bakura looked up, "Hmm?"

"Don't leave me. I will find you." Bakura laughed and Sai walked out of the door to his soul room.

Bakura stayed looking up at the ceiling. Damn, he was gonna be a dad. _'Well,' _he thought, _'My fault for fucking a girl without protection.' _He then closed his eyes, falling off to sleep. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Shay: Well? Read and Review! ^_~

Bakura: O_O;

Sai: ^^'

Shay: Oh, and I made Ryou leave. He don't know…Shhh…

Sai and Bakura: -_-; Review…


End file.
